runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zaros
frame|De tekst op een tablet over Zaros. Zaros is een god waar van het motief niet bekend is. Hij stond er bekend om dat hij de god van het kwade is, maar Mod James, bedenker van Desert Treasure, bleek op de officiële RuneScape forums gezegd te hebben dat Zaros dat niet was. Zaros staat ook bekend als de god van de Ancient Magicks en de "Empty Lord" (Lege Heer). Hij kreeg deze bijnaam omdat veel van zijn krachten uit hem werden gezogen door Zamorak. Zaros kwam op Gielinor nadat Guthix ging slapen, waarschijnlijk in de beginjaren van de First Age. Vlak voor de Second Age, zag hij een kracht in een ras dat nu de Mahjarrat heet. De Mahjarrat waren in dienst voor de woestijn god Icthlarin en Zaros wist ze uit zijn klauwen te bevreiden en zette ze in als zijn leger. De Mahjarrat waren een oorlogszuchtig ras, die van de planeet Freneskae kwamen. De Mahjarrat bleken gauw krachtige strijders te zijn. Toen de Second Age uitbrak, wist Zaros door middel van de Mahjarrat grote gebieden te veroveren en bezitte het grootste aantal grond in Gielinor. Volgens vele, vreesden vele goden zijn macht. Toch bleken de Mahjarrat, niet alleen zijn toppunt te zijn, maar ook zijn ondergang. aan het einde van de Second Age, zwierf er een samenzwering rondt van verschillende Mahjarrat onder leiding van Zaros zijn generaal Zamorak. Zamorak wist de Staff of Armadyl te stelen, en op een dag wist hij met de staf, Zaros zijn goddelijke krachten op te zuigen in zichzelf waardoor hij zelf een god werd. Toch bleven een handje vol Mahjarrat loyaal aan Zaros zoals Azzanandra, Akthanakos en Jhallan. Ook wordt er gespecaleerd dat de Mahjarrat Sliske ook voor de kant van Zaros heeft gekozen. Zaros zal zijn verschijning maken in de The Temple at Senntisten quest. Hierbij zal Azzanadra Sennisten herstellen waardoor communicatie mogelijk is tussen Azzanadra en Zaros. Zaros is worst en vernield een Zamorak standbeeld. Zaros zal tegen Azzanadra vertellen dat zijn goede werk aandacht trek. Geschiedenis Zaros was een god, die Gielinor binnen kwam tijdens de First Age van Gielinor. Vele denken dat Zaros aan het begin, na de creatie Gielinor binnen kwam, maar dit is echter een niet waar. Guthix vermeldt dat hij nog nooit van Zaros heeft gehoord, wat bewijst dat Zaros Gielinor binnen kwam, nadat Guthix ging slapen. Het is onbekend waar Zaros zich vestigde, maar op een gegeven moment, aan het einde van de First Age, zag hij in de woestijn een ras met ongelooflijke krachten genaamd de Mahjarrat. Hij zag grootte interesse in dit ras. De Mahjarrat diende echter de woestijn god Icthlarin, maar Zaros ze wist ze over te nemen aan zijn kant. Volgens Zemouregal dachten ze dat hij de ware aard van chaos zag. Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in als zijn leger, en al snel wist hij grote gebieden te verroeren. In de Second Age, bezat hij over het grootste rijk, wat uitrekte van de Kharidian Desert tot de Wildernisn Edgeville. Zijn keizerrijk werd geregeerd uit de stad van Zaros genaamd Senntisten. Sennisten staat nu bekend als de Digsite, en is nu een groot opgraving gebied. Hier stond een enorme tempel gewijd aan Zaros. Vele goden vreesden hem en door de Mahjarrat, leek hij onverslaanbaar. De opstand Vlak voor het einde van de Second Age, wilde de Zarosiaanse Mahjarrat Zamorak, ook een god worden. Zamorak was een generaal van Zaros, maar hij wist dat hij Zaros niet kon verslaan met zijn blote handen. Hij ontwierp een complot waar hij samen met andere andere Mahjarrat zoals Hazeel, Zemouregal, Enahkra en een aantal andere Mahjarrat. Ook was de Vampier Lord Drakan aanwezig bij dit complot. Om Zaros te verslaan, moesten ze een krachtig voorwerp in handen zien te krijgen. Valdez, een Saradoministische geloviger, stuitte op een krachtig voorwerp, genaamd de Staff of Armadyl en wist dat het een krachtig voorwerp was, wat niet in de verkeerde handen moest vallen. Een dief genaamd Rennard vond Valdez en sloeg hem bewusteloos en stal de staf. Het wilde het gaan verkopen aan Zaros,maar zijn berichtgever Kharrim stal de staf en gaf hem aan generaal Zamorak. Een Saradominist genaamd Lennissa kwam achter wie de staf bezitten en vertelde het aan zijn meester Dhalak, een Saradoministische magiër. Dhalak had deze informaie aan Saradomin gegeven. Saradomin, die Zaros weg wilde hebben, zag Zamorak's plan wel zitten en betoverde de staf zodat Zaros de aanwezigheid van de staf niet kon voelen. thumb|Zaros's nederlaag op een stuk muur afgebeeld. Zamorak, samen met zijn trouwe volgers, die bestonden uit Mahjarrat, vampieren, demonen en een mens genaamd Viggora zette een aanval op tegen Zaros, toen hij in zijn kasteel zat. Terwijl Zamorak's volgers de bewakers afleidde en aanvielen, nam Zamorak het op tegen Zaros in de troonzaal. Na een hevig gevecht, wist Zamorak, Zaros te slaan met de Staff of Armadyl. Door de aanraking van de staf, werd een groot gedeelte van Zaros' krachten, in Zamorak gezogen. Zaros verloor niet al zijn krachten, maar was zwak genoeg om het van Zamorak te winnen. Voordat Zaros verbannen werd, sprak hij een vloek uit op iedereen die betrokken waren bij de opstand. De vloek zorgde ervoor dat die wezens moesten leven voor een eeuwigheid als een geest. De zes mensen: Valdez, Rennard, Kharrim, Lennissa, Dhalak en Viggora ondervonden de vloek volledig. Zamorak had echter last van de vloek, maar door zijn goddelijke krachten, kon hij niet sterven. Volgens Viggora, hadden de andere volgers van Zamorak, weinig effect van de vloek omdat het magische wezens waren. Na Zaros zijn nederlaag Na de nederlaag van Zaros, werden Zarosiaanse volgers opgespoord en vermoord door Zamorakaanse en Saradoministische legers. Saradomin en Zamorak bleken te hebben samengewerkt om Zaros te verslaan, en op één of andere reden hebben ze alle Zarosiaanse geschiedenissen gewist en elke volger hebben proberen te vermoorden. Dit is de reden waarom bijna niemand gehoord heeft van Zaros en vele geloven dat Zamorak en Saradomin bang waren voor Zaros, zelfs na zijn nederlaag. Maar Zamorak beweert zelf dat hij niet vreest voor Zaros. Zamorak nam het leger en rijk van Zaros over en begon een oorlog wat bekend staat als de God Wars en ontstaan van de Third Age. Terugkeer Tijdens de The Temple at Senntisten quest, zal de speler twee voorwerpen moeten verzamelen voor Azzanadra, een Barrows icon en een Frostenhorn. Met deze twee voorwerpen kon Azzanadra de tempel onder de Dig Site herstellen communiceren met Zaros, die zich bevindt in een andere wereld. Tijdens dit proces, zal de Dark Mage bijna zijn kracht verliezen over het beheersen van zijn dimensie wat bijna Gielinor zal vernielen. Zaros zal woest zijn over zijn veraard en zal een Zamorak standbeeld vernielen bij de Chaos temple. De Monk of Zamorak zullen woest zijn en geven Saradomin de schuld van dit verschijnsel. Zaros zal dankbaar zijn voor Azzanadra en de speler. Zaros zal vertellen dat Azzanadra's goede werk aandacht zal trekken. Waarschijnlijk zullen de overgebleven Zarosian Mahjarrat te voor schijn komen. frame|left|Zaros preekt tegen [[Azzanadra.]] Religie thumb|left|[[Azzanadra's altaar voor Zaros.]] thumb|Het ondergrondse altaar in de digsite. Zaros bezat in de Second Age het grootste rijk en volgelingen. Zijn symbool was een cirkel dat omring werd door een kruis in het midden van de cirkel. Dit symbool is te vinden op de Ancient staff en op de Ancient talisman, die gevonden kan worden bij de opgravingen in de Digsite. De kleur van het symbool was paars of zwart. Zaros werd aanbeden door een groot maar onbekend rijk. Weinig is bekend over dit rijk doordat Zamorak en Saradomin bijna alle informatie en volgelingen hebben verwijderd. Zaros bleek twee grote steden te hebben, één in het noord oosten van Gielinor en de stad die nu bekend staat als Uzer. Uze werd echter aangevallen en vernietigd door Thammaron. Alle andere Zarosiaanse steden werden vernietigd door Zamorak en Saradomin die samenwerkten om Zaros te laten vergeten in de geschiedenis. Voor zover we weten, zijn er twee altaren over die gewijd zijn aan Zaros. Het altaar onder de Digsite en het altaar in de piramide en tempel van Azzanadra. De piramide van Azzanadra werd bewaakt door hem, en bijna niemand durfde het tegen op te nemen. Azzanadra was een Mahjarrat die loyaal bleef aan Zaros. Bij dit altaar kunnen spelers hun magic boek omwisselen voor de ancient spreuken. In deze spreuken, staan vier teleport spreuken die naar oude steden of tempels leidden, die nu echter vernietigd zijn. Azzanadra, Eblis, Sliske, Jhallan en Akthanakos zijn belangrijke volgelingen van Zaros. De Bandits van de Bandit Camp in het zuid westen van de woestijn blijken volgelingen te zijn van Azzanadra en zullen je bedanken na het bevrijden van de Mahjarrat. Doordat ze volgelingen van Azzanadra zijn, zijn gelijk volgelingen van Zaros. Eblis behoort ook tot de bandits. De meeste volgers van Zaros bevinden zich in de Kharidian Desert. Verder wordt gedacht dat Mahjarrat zoals: Ralvash, Kharshai, Mizzarch, en Lamistard ook Zaros' volgers waren. Dit is echter nooit bevestigd. Na de val van Zaros zijn vele volgelingen vermoord of overgelopen naar een andere god. Vermeld Zaros werd vermeld in de Q&A van 10 september 2009. Zaros wordt vermeld in de Postbag 27. Volgelingen *Eblis *Bandits *Mahjarrat **Azzanadra **Akthanakos **Jhallan **Sliske **Wahisietel - volgens geruchten **Lucien - Heeft Zaros zijn ziel in zich Voorwerpen *Ancient staff *Ancient talisman Zie ook *Second Age Externe links *Postbag 27 en:Zaros Categorie: Goden Categorie:Zaros